


Steve's Favorite Drama Queen

by betheflame



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: “Stark, it’s not a big deal,” Nat rolled her eyes.“Not a big deal?” Tony’s voice raised four octaves - conservatively. “It is a huge deal that Mel and Sue are leaving Bake Off. You expect me to put up with cut rate jokes about soggy bottoms from someone else? Nope, I don’t care who they get to host next - it’s Mel and Sue or no one.”And with three lines, Steve finally understood what they’d all been arguing about at the dinner table for twenty minutes. The baking show that Nat and Tony loved were getting new hosts - he’d forgotten what “GBBO” meant.Steve looked up from his chicken cacciatore and caught Tony’s eye. The other man winked quickly and Steve bit back a grin.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599898
Comments: 29
Kudos: 325
Collections: POTS (18+) Brag Bucket 2020





	Steve's Favorite Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).



> A gift for my darling ashes0909 for the POTS Brag Bucket prize! I hope you love these two idiots in this incarnation. 
> 
> ____  
> TSB Bingo Fill  
> Card: 3017  
> Square R1: "Huddling for Warmth"

“Stark, it’s not a big deal,” Nat rolled her eyes.

“Not a big deal?” Tony’s voice raised four octaves - conservatively. “It is a huge deal that Mel and Sue are leaving Bake Off. You expect me to put up with cut rate jokes about soggy bottoms from someone else? Nope, I don’t care who they get to host next - it’s Mel and Sue or no one.”

And with three lines, Steve finally understood what they’d all been arguing about at the dinner table for twenty minutes. The baking show that Nat and Tony loved were getting new hosts - he’d forgotten what “GBBO” meant.

Steve looked up from his chicken cacciatore and caught Tony’s eye. The other man winked quickly and Steve bit back a grin.

* * *

“Tony, you’re being such a drama queen,” Clint rolled his eyes.

Steve noticed the team did that a lot.

“Dramatic? I? Anthony Stark of the Malibu Starks? Clinton Francis, I will have you know I do not possess a single dramatic bone in my body. I’m just pointing out - accurately, for the record - that Kurt Cobain was not actually the second coming of Christ your generation assumes him to be.”

“You’re just annoyed that someone started stripping out synths and hair spray from all the concerts,” Clint retorted.

“At least the hair spray meant they showered,” Tony fired back.

Their banter continued long enough for Steve to quickly Google who Kurt Cobain was and commit the man’s Wikipedia to memory.

And then Steve noticed that as soon as he put his phone back in his pocket, Tony changed the subject and brought Steve back into the conversation.

“Stevarino,” Tony said, “you up for pizza later?”

If Steve wasn’t mistaken, it was almost like Tony had done that on purpose.

* * *

“Tony, it’s not really that cold,” Rhodey snorted. “I think you can probably let Rogers have some personal space.”

“Listen,” Tony said, not moving an inch from where he was plastered to Steve’s side, “I have delicate sensibilities and the cabin is below optimal temperature and until Jarvis can get everything warmed, I’m going to avail myself of my personal hot water bottle over here and stay warm.”

“Personal?” Steve arched his eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Tony said, matter-of-factly as he snuggled a little closer and Steve’s heart skipped a few beats. “I mean, I’m generous so I’ll share, but I seem to be the only one who understands the power of a Steve-sized warming blanket, so for now, you’re personal.”

Steve was about to say something when Nat and Clint entered the living room with the snacks they had gone to fetch and attention was diverted away from the sofa. He felt Tony grip his wrist slightly.

“I know, Big Guy, that you get cold and they all think you don’t, and I noticed you lying to Nat about it on the flight up here, and since I can’t handle the idea of water since I was once intimately acquainted with it in life threatening circumstances, I’m assuming ice is the same for you, so let me help warm you a little.”

As soon as the whispering stopped, Steve noticed that the blanket Tony had draped over them started to heat.

“No one else will be able to tell if they touch it - it’s only warm where it touches our bodies. Secret’s safe, Cap,” Tony finished softly before loudly asking why it was taking so long to provide him with the plate of pizza rolls he had requested.

* * *

“You’re not nearly as dramatic as everyone said you were,” Steve said one day as he entered the workshop.

“And a good morning to you, too, El Capitan,” Tony replied, flipping up the hood on the welding mask he was wearing. “Didn’t J warn you not to sneak up on me when I’m playing with fire?”

“I announced Captain Rogers’ presence fourteen minutes ago, Sir,” Jarvis interrupted. “I had him wait until you ceased torching.”

“Fourteen…” Tony shook his head and removed the helmet entirely. “Was in a groove, sorry. What can I do ya for, Capsicle?”

_Here goes nothing._

Steve crossed the room, putting a confidence into his stride he didn’t feel. “I’ve been watching you.”

“Well, that’s creepy,” Tony responded.

“No, because you’ve also been watching me.”

If Steve didn’t have genetically engineered eyesight, he would have missed the way Tony’s jaw twitched at that statement. But he did, so he noticed.

“Can I tell you what I see?”

“It’s a free country,” Tony said simply, not making eye contact with Steve in a way that made Steve feel like that was a choice.

“I see a man who walks into a room and figures out who everyone needs him to be before he lets himself be who he is,” Steve started, his voice even. “I see a man who has bags under his eyes that could carry luggage because the equipment he builds for us could always be a little better, even though we think it’s amazing as it is.”

“There’s always room for improvement, Cap,” Tony quipped. “Nat’s bites are -”

“My name is Steve, because I also notice that you call me Cap whenever you’re nervous,” Steve said. “And I can’t imagine why you’re nervous right now, so Steve should be fine.”

Tony pursed his lips. “Sorry, _Steve_. Nat’s bites are-”

“I see a man,” Steve interrupted Tony and took a step closer, definitively invading Tony’s personal space, “who loves with his whole self and notices things about people he loves. So I put that together with some other pieces of evidence and I see that my favorite drama queen is all an act.”

“Your favorite… an act… evidence…” Tony stuttered, as though he was short circuiting and Steve had to bite back a laugh.

“You rant about things that don’t matter to distract people from when I need to Google something obvious,” Steve held up his fingers as he counted off the items. “And even better, you’ve programmed my phone so that Jarvis starts the searches before I even pull it out of my pocket. You make sure everyone thinks you’re freezing on movie nights because somehow you’ve figured out that I don’t like to be cold and I hate talking about it even more -”

“You were an icicle for a few decades, Steven, doesn’t take a genius to put that together,” Tony muttered, still decidedly facing the workbench, but he’d begun to lean slightly into Steve at his side.

“And yet, it does, since you’re the only one who has,” Steve said, and took Tony’s lean as a signal that he could touch the other man slightly so he placed his hand on the small of Tony’s back and tilted his head so he could whisper directly into Tony’s ear. “I also notice that as observant as you are about things that I need, you’ve missed a few things. Like how I always want to sit next to you because I like touching you, or how I sometimes start conversations about things I know nothing about ‘cause I get really turned on watching you rant. You see, Tony, the only thing sexier than having your mouth produce words would be having it produce orgasms.”

Tony whimpered and nearly collapsed into Steve. “You so observant, then, Rogers, what do I want right now?”

“This,” Steve said as he spun them both, lifted Tony, and placed him on the bench. Slotting himself between Tony’s legs, he claimed the mouth of his favorite drama queen. He let himself grip Tony’s hips the way he’d wanted to for ages and was rewarded when the man scooted himself closer to Steve and wrapped his legs around Steve’s back.

Steve broke the kiss to start kissing down Tony’s neck, sucking and biting and offering commentary as he did. “I’ve wondered what you tasted like for a while, Tony. I thought it would be cologne, but I should have known it would be sweat and metal and… is that grapefruit? Do you taste like the thing I eat for breakfast every day?”

“I,” Tony panted slightly, “started using a grapefruit body wash when I saw how much you liked the flavor.”

Steve groaned and sucked a bruise into the skin just above Tony’s collarbone. He could feel Tony’s hands begin to scratch through his hair and grab at his shirt, so he paused briefly to strip himself out of it.

“It’s so much better when I know I get to do this,” Tony replied, his pupils blown, before he began to reverently - yet hungrily - trace his fingers over Steve’s torso. Steve’s breath caught as Tony skirted a nipple and Tony’s grin turned devious. “Oh, you like that?”

“I have a feeling,” Steve confessed, “I’m going to like everything you do because I’ve been imagining this for so long.”

“Me too, Spangles,” Tony replied. “Never thought I’d get it.”

“For a genius, you’re an idiot.”

“For a tactician, you’ve got some blind spots.”

Steve snorted and leaned his forehead against Tony’s. “I want you naked and spread out under me, I want you bouncing on top of me, I want you writhing on my fingers, I want you sucking my dick.”

“That’s quite a list, sweetheart,” Tony said. “You got ‘em prioritized or is it dealer’s choice?”

“What do you want?” Steve said in return.

“I want everything, forever, but I’ve always been a greedy motherfucker.”

“Good news for you, then,” Steve replied. “Because everything, forever, is on the menu.”

Tony pulled back and Steve saw hesitation in the eyes he loved so much. “Forever?”

“I’m in love with you,” Steve shrugged. “Have been for a while, figured you didn’t want me, so I just handled it. But last week, I heard you talking to Buck.”

Tony blushed slightly. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“No,” Steve said, sarcasm lacing his tone. “Telling my best friend that you daydreamed about adopting children with me after we came home from the children’s hospital felt like something you planned for me to know.”

“Brat,” Tony smirked.

“Thing is, baby,” Steve lowered his tone. “I think we should get three, so they’ll never be alone, not the way you were, and we’ll raise ‘em with this giant group of misfits we call family, and that way they’ll be better than us because that’s the point. But first, we should get a dog because I’m scared to go from zero to fatherhood.”

Tony curled his lips between his teeth, in the way he always did when he was holding back a grin. “So, forever.”

“Forever,” Steve nodded.

“So, again, I ask if you’ve got priorities in that list, because I’ve got some ideas,” Tony replied, once again tracing his fingers over Steve’s muscles.

“Dealer’s choice,” Steve breathed.

“I want to taste you now,” Tony whispered. “But my knees will actually die on this floor.”

Steve laughed and carried Tony to the elevator, asking Jarvis to take them to the penthouse before balancing Tony against the wall and capturing his lips again. When the elevator arrived, Tony scrambled down and headed for his bedroom, with Steve following eagerly in his wake. They got rid of their remaining clothes in a scramble and settled in the middle of Tony’s California King sized bed.

“Any particulars you like, handsome?” Tony cocked an eyebrow as he positioned himself between Steve’s legs.

“Let your fingers wander while your mouth is on me,” Steve replied. “Never been particular about these, though, I just know how to get myself off best.”

Tony’s eyes darkened. “I’ll want to watch that later, but let’s figure out how to make my mouth your favorite thing, eh?”

“It already is, love,” Steve said softly.

Tony smirked and kept eye contact with Steve as he gently took the tip of Steve’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue a little. Steve’s breath caught and Tony raised an eyebrow as though to say ‘yes?’ so Steve nodded.

And soon, he lost all connection to any reality that wasn’t centered on Tony’s mouth. He’d been pretty hard from those few moments of foreplay in the workshop and approximately two years of desperate waiting, but every available blood cell in his body rocketed to his cock as Tony swallowed him bit by bit. He could feel Tony’s tongue run up and down the vein on his underside, Tony’s fingers playing with his balls and ghosting up towards his hole as though to offer a coming attraction before retreating back to his balls or thighs or hips or wherever else Tony chose to touch as he milked Steve’s cock.

It was glorious and excruciating and magical and he apologized to past Steve for ever thinking that blow jobs were only kinda okay. Tony Stark blow jobs had just skyrocketed to the top of Things Steve Would Walk Through Fire For.

“You just come whenever you want,” Tony said as he popped himself off. “I like swallowing, and I want to taste you fully, so you just let go, baby, I’ve got you.”

Steve groaned with pleasure as Tony went back to work and it wasn’t long before Tony was getting his wish. True to his word, he swallowed everything Steve gave him and even held Steve’s limp dick in his mouth for a few more moments while Steve could feel Tony’s throat muscles continue to work. Finally, Tony released Steve and Steve immediately reached down and hauled him up for a kiss.

“That was fucking magical,” Steve growled.

“Oh, sweetheart, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Tony grinned. “I learned this trick with my fingers when I was in Singapore back in ‘99 that I think you’ll particularly enjoy.”

Steve laughed. “I enjoy you, Tony. Everything else is a bonus.”

“Sap,” Tony said, his voice heavy with affection.

“Drama queen,” Steve said fondly.

“I love you,” Tony said softly. “And I like you.”

Steve felt tears rush to his eyes and blamed it on the post-orgasm hormones. But then Tony reached up and brushed his thumb over the corner of Steve’s eye and Steve leaned into Tony’s palm. “I love you and I like you, too.”

They’d been watching _Parks and Recreation_ as a team a few weeks prior. Everyone thought it was hilarious that the actor who played Andy Dwyer was a fluffier and younger version of Quill, and Bucky’s love of Ron Swanson was deep and true. When Ben and Leslie exchanged their vows by saying that they loved and liked each other, Steve had gasped softly.

_Tony, who of course had been right next to him, had replied in whisper. “You’ll have that, Steve, I know you will.”_

And that point, Steve hadn't had any idea that Tony had been saying that he already did have that with Tony, that Tony loved him and liked him and chose him. But he sure as fuck knew now.

“I love you and I like you, Anthony.”

Tony kissed him tenderly and then broke the kiss on a question. “So what’s next on the list, Man with a Plan?”

“Dealer’s choice worked pretty well for me last time,” Steve smiled and gasped as Tony got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy).  
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
